


Theo's Mistake

by Sharah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cussing, Dialogue-Only, F/M, I might make this into a full one shot?, argument, dramione - Freeform, latenight writing, oneshot of sorts, plot-twist maybe?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharah/pseuds/Sharah
Summary: a drunken confession, a slap, and a confrontation





	Theo's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty, sorry. I might make this into a full one shot but for now its just dialogue bc idk if people will actually read this?

“You dimwitted fuck.”

“What the hell, Draco.”

“I told you not to tell Hermione what I was doing, you insensitive cunt.”

“It came out on accident, you prick. It’s not like I meant to tell her. Blaise and Ginny invited us all to the bar, and I had a bit too much alcohol and you know how I get.”

“Yeah, you get to be a loose lipped fucker, apparently.”

“I’m sorry, Draco. I honestly didn’t mean too.”

“Whatever, thanks to you, she now knows.”

“I’m fairly certain she already knew, mate. You guys have talked about doing it before, I’m sure.”

“Of course, but that doesn’t downplay the fact that you fucked it all up, Theo.”

“She doesn’t know the details. All she knows is what you were doing.”

“Fuck, that’s true. Tell me one thing though, what did she do when you told her?”

“She was stunned for a minutes, then started crying hysterically muttering that she needed to see you over and over. That’s when Ginny started crying too.”

“Why the fuck was Ginny crying?”

“Some sort of girl code or some shit like that.”

“Was she upset with me?”

“I don’t understand female emotions or females in general.”

“I could have told you that, you utter shit head.”

“As I was saying, I don’t understand females, but my guess is that she was happy. ”

“Really, and why’s that?”

“After she stopped crying, she came up to me and slapped the actual shit out of me. She said and I quote ‘You cock sucking bastard, you just had to spoil the surprise. You had to open your mouth, huh?’”

“Can’t say I blame her.”

“At least you don’t have to stress about her saying yes or not, now.”

“Shut up, Theo.”


End file.
